The present invention relates to a top mounting system for faucets in which the faucet may be mounted from the top of the countertop or sink.
The installation of a faucet onto a countertop or sink is a difficult and time-consuming task. At least some of the installation must be done with the installer being in the confined and hard to work in area under the counter or sink. There is a need to provide a less cumbersome and complicated system of installing faucets or interchanging different faucet styles, such as single handle faucets and two handle faucets, onto a countertop or sink which can be done largely from the top of the countertop or sink. The present invention provides such a system.
The instant invention relates to a faucet containing a valve assembly for mounting on a sink ledge from above or the top of the sink ledge. The top mounting system includes a mounting plate for mounting on the top of the sink ledge containing means for attaching a faucet body housing to the mounting plate. The mounting plate has two vertical downwardly extending support rods which extend through access openings in the sink ledge and on which are mounted vertically movable clamping arms which are adapted to abut against the underside of the sink ledge, thereby clamping the mounting plate to the sink ledge. Rotation of the support rods, which are preferably threaded, effects movement of the clamping arms toward the underside of the sink ledge.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.